Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $1$ and $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-9$ and the product of $-2$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $x$ do? $1x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (1x - 3) = \color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{-2(x-3)}$ $-2(x-3)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(x-3)-9$.